Research in this laboratory is centered around solution studies on the structure and dynamics of proteins, protein-protein complexes and protein-nucleic acid complexes using multidimensional NMR spectroscopy, and on the development and application of novel NMR and computational methods to aid in these studies. Over the last year we have developed methods for ensemble refinement against dipolar couplings, relaxation-derived order parameters, and X-ray scattering data to obtain a visual representation of fast motions in both proteins and nucleic acids. We have continued to develop software for the analysis of multidimensional NMR spectra of macromolecules for the purposes of both structure and dynamics, and we have continued to develop methods for completely automated assignment of NOE data and consequent 3D structure determination of proteins.